Learning New Things Together
by Gal8
Summary: One shot. Happens in The Opening Night Excitation. what would have happened if Amy had a tattoo on her body? How Sheldon would react? Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **This fanfic was inspired by missshc's (on Instagram miss/sh/c (exchange the slash with dots on IG) or missshc on Tumblr) drawing about what if Amy had a big tattoo around her body like Mayim has.**

 **You should really go check missshc's work. It's amazing.**

 **And also, I was inspired by one of NerdForestGirl's fanfics. You should read her work too.**

 **This happens over The Opening Night Excitation, and it might be a bit OOC. I hope you will enjoy it.**

"why are you shaking? Are you cold?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"I'm just really nervous." Amy answered him with a tremor in her voice. There was more than one reason she was nervous at this moment; besides the fact she was going to make love to Sheldon for the very first time, she had something she'd been hiding from Sheldon, and she was afraid how he would react.

"why?" he asked her softly. He didn't understand why she was so nervous. She was the one who wanted to have coitus all these years, and he was baffled by the fact that she was nervous about it.

"I've been waiting for this for so long and I built it up in my head. I don't know what to expect." She told him, still shaking.

"neither do I, but we can find out together." he told her truthfully. He understood the mechanics and based what his friends told him and what he knows, it is messy and yet it is enjoyable, from what he read and heard. But he really didn't know what to expect.

Amy swallowed hard and answered him "okay". she leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He leaned also, and she put her hand on his cheek. She was still nervous, about everything. She didn't know what to expect and how he would react when he'll see her not so small secret.

They kept kissing, and with every passing moment the kissing was more deep and passionate. Slowly, Sheldon lay her down on the bed, so she was flat on her back and he was hovering over her. He started to nibble on her bottom lip and Amy sighed into his mouth, her minty breath overwhelming him and making him want to explore her mouth deeper. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue to her mouth for the very first time. he always worried about germs, but at this moment, it never felt righter. He took a mental note to kiss her like this a bit more.

Amy kissed Sheldon with the same passion he was kissing her and slipped her tongue into his mouth as well. the sensation was mind blowing, and she thought she could come undone just like that. and they didn't even take their clothes off.

They were getting more passionate and started to explore each other with their hands roaming all over each other body. Amy slid her hands up in Sheldon's shirt at the same time he grabbed the hem of her nightgown and started to pull it up. It took Amy a little bit by surprise and she stopped the kiss for a moment.

"is everything okay?" he asked her, worried that she changed her mind. "um… yes. Everything is fine." She told him. she tried not to think about it. "are you sure?" he asked her, looking her straight in the eyes. She did look a bit off, but he couldn't tell what was going on or why she felt that way.

She breathed in and answered him. " yeah. I'm sure. I told you, I'm just a bit nervous. That's all." And she kissed him again. It started slow, but they quickly resumed to where they were a few moments ago.

They kissed passionately and sat up, so they will be able to remove each other clothes. They stopped for a moment, taking in each other naked form. They were still in their underwear, but it was getting real for them. Amy's hips were still covered by the sheets, but it wouldn't take long before Sheldon will notice there is something there.

Sheldon looked at Amy and couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He did saw her naked form once, when he bathed her, but didn't give it much thought. She was sick at the time (at the beginning), so he was focused on making her feel better.

As Sheldon took Amy's naked form in he lost all decorum and leaned in and kissed her with more passion then he ever kissed her before. He wanted to kiss and taste every single part of her body. She was perfect and he couldn't believe that she was all his.

"oh…" Amy said surprised at Sheldon sudden attack but welcomed it nevertheless. They kissed passionately and Sheldon started to kiss a path down Amy's neck and he heard her moan. _That is good._ He thought to himself, remembering the reactions that Penny told him a woman can have when something feels good. He kept kissing her down her body.

When he got to her breasts, he looked up at Amy, looking for permission. She looked back at him, smiled and nodded her consent. This time, Sheldon didn't insist on verbal one. He started to kiss her on her left breast and she started to move under him lightly and moaning. He was thrilled that he could make her feel that way.

After a few moments of teasing her, he took her left nipple in his mouth and she inhaled sharply at the pleasurable sensation. "oh… god." She said. She put her arms around his back, making him stay where he was.

At first, he was a bit clueless, but quickly got the hang of it and started to suck and suckle on her nipple. By the way Amy was arching her back and her eyes were closed he figured he didn't do so bad. He kept his assault on her left nipple and Amy's moans grew louder; "oh god… Sheldon, that feels so good." He moved to her right nipple and suckled on it with the same devotion, which made Amy tighten her grip on Sheldon's back.

Amy felt her stomach tightening and she was sure she will come undone at any moment now. "oh… Sheldon, don't stop. I'm getting close". That encouraged Sheldon and he continued his work, and switched between her breasts. A few moments later he felt Amy arching against him. he looked at her and what he saw took his breath away. Her whole body tensed up and her face had an expression he couldn't name, but it was so erotic that it made him harder than he ever felt in his entire life.

"uh… oh god… Sheldon…" she moaned his name. after a few moments, she came back from her high, and saw that Sheldon was staring at her with something she never saw before. It looked like passion or maybe lust. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she didn't have to wait long, because he quickly kissed her with so much passion, that it overwhelmed her. She kissed him with the same passion.

"you are so beautiful." He told her with husky voice. He kissed a path down her body and arrived to her abdomen. He stopped and looked at her hips. He saw flowers painted on his girlfriend's body. He tilted his head to the side. It seemed to go around her body, to her back. He put a finger in his mouth and then tried to rub it off. It didn't come off. It tickled Amy and she started to laugh. "it doesn't come off, Sheldon." she giggled. He looked at her, shocked.

"you have a tattoo?" he asked her, surprised. "yeah." She answered shyly. "how come I didn't know about it?" he asked her. " I don't know. you did bathe me, but I could tell you were focused on the task. Plus, the bubbles hid it" she told him, starting to get nervous.

"how long do you have it?" he asked her.

" I got it before I started grad school. It was a gift I gave to myself. Undergrad was very stressful to me. I always wanted a tattoo, and I had that sketch in my head for a long time, and I decided that it was a good time to get it after undergrad." She explained simply.

"it looks like it goes all around your body." Sheldon told her. He was still shocked. Then Amy took a deep breath and turned on her stomach, so he could see the entire tattoo. She looked over her shoulder to see Sheldon's reaction. His eyes grew wide and he gulped hard. She was afraid that it will scare him off.

After a few moments of silence, while she is still on her stomach, Sheldon leaned in and gave her soft, long kiss and told her with a voice so low, that she shuddered under him "I never thought I could want you more, up until this moment." her eyes grew wide with surprise. He gave her another kiss on the lips, then he went to her back and kissed a trail on her tattoo.

He put his fingers on each side of her panties and looked up at her. She looked at him from over her shoulder and nodded with a smile. He pulled down her panties, and kissed a trail down her legs. He turned her over to her back, so he'll be able to see her. _We'll try that later._ He thought to himself.

He hovered over Amy and kissed her passionately. "you are the sexiest woman alive." He told her. "you really think so?" she asked him, still feeling insecure about her body. " I know so." He told her.

She kissed him passionately, and let her hands roam to the hem of his briefs. She looked him in the eyes and looked for permission. He kissed her and nodded "yes" with his head and she took off his briefs. She gripped his hard erection in her hands and she could feel how hard and large he was.

As she took him in her hands, Sheldon inhaled sharply from the pleasure. "is it okay?" she asked him. "oh…god. That feels amazing." He told her, as she stroked him. He leaned in to kiss her again. He started a path down her body again. She looked at him with question. "I want to make you feel more pleasure then you ever experienced." He told her, the sex dripping from his voice. "a… are you sure?" she asked him. even though it was he who initiate it, she didn't want to pressure him to do more than he was ready to do.

"after seeing how beautiful you are, and that tattoo, there is no going back." He told her, and he leaned down her body and kissed her womanhood, and she hissed at the amazing sensation.

At first Sheldon was a bit hesitant, but after the first taste he was lost. He kissed her womanhood passionately, he licked every part of her womanhood, and took her clit in his mouth. He listened to what she liked, and he took it by how her breathing quickened the moment he took her clit in his mouth, that she liked it. a lot.

Amy couldn't believe that Sheldon was doing that for her. She was about to come, and yet she didn't want it to be over. She gripped the sheets so tight that she thought she might actually tear them. "faster... Sheldon… god… yes… use your tongue." She told him, and he complied to her requests, and delved his tongue into her depths and she arched her back up from the bed. It was the most erotic thing Sheldon ever saw. He could feel her come around his tongue and he felt her wetness and he felt he will burst at any moment.

After she came from her high he went up and they were face to face. "that… was… amazing, Sheldon." she told him. still catching her breath. "I want to kiss you so much, but…" he was cut off by her lips. She kissed him passionately.

"I can't wait any longer, Amy." He told her. She nodded in agreement. He grabbed a condom from her nightstand, rolled it on himself, being careful not to stimulate himself so much in the process or he will be done for now.

He moved to lay over Amy. He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned on his arms, careful not to smash her under his weight. He looked down to see what he was doing and was met with the front of her tattoo. He closed his eyes for a moment, so he wouldn't lose control and hurt her.

He pushed slowly into her. He heard her hiss and snapped his eyes up to her. "are you okay?" he asked her. "yes." She answered, a bit choked. It did hurt more then she thought it would. Sheldon didn't move for a while. He kissed her on her cheeks, her mouth, her nose, as she adjusted to the sensation and his size. After a few moments, she gave him the green light to keep moving. He pushed slowly, until he felt that he was entirely inside of her.

He stopped his movement again so she will get used to it. she breathed heavily, her eyes were shut tightly and she held onto his biceps tight. He looked intently at her, looking for any sign; either to keep going or stop it.

After a few moments, Amy took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He started to move slowly. At first it hurt, but as Sheldon kept moving, it became more and more tolerable to the point she started to enjoy it.

"oh…" she started to moan at the pleasurable feelings Sheldon gave her. "yes… keep it that way…" she said to him. he looked deep into her eyes, and leaned in to kiss her deeply. Sheldon couldn't believe he would enjoy coitus so much, but he knew the reason for that. it was Amy. "god…Amy… you feel so good… I don't know how much… longer I can hold." He told her, panting.

"god Sheldon… go faster…" he started to pump into her faster and faster, and with every thrust they both felt they will come any moment now. "oh god… " they both moaned loudly. "Amy… I … can't…" he was panting hard and couldn't finish his sentence. "me… neither" she told him. it took a few moments before they reached their climax. Sheldon came first, screaming Amy's name. he kept moving and started to tease her clit with his hand to help her achieve her own orgasm. A few seconds later, Amy achieved her climax, tensing up and moaning Sheldon's name.

They both came from their high. Sheldon still hovering over Amy and Amy hugging him tightly.

"I love you so much." They said to each other at the same time and grinned at each other brightly. Sheldon gave her a kiss on her nose. He could see she liked it.

He rolled over on his back, and took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He grabbed her hand tightly.

"you should have shown me that tattoo years ago." He chuckled.

"well, you did bathe me. It's your problem you didn't take notice to it." she teased him back.

"well, now I won't be able to forget about it. you truly are a little vixen." He told her.

She giggled at his confession. "good to know that there is something that got your motor running." She teased.

"it's not just the tattoo, but it did added fuel to my motor." He told her.

"well… I enjoyed that more than I thought I would, that's for sure." he added.

"me too." She agreed.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. would love to read your reviews. it was my first time writing M rated things, so i hope you will enjoy it. i will be happy to read your reviews, so i will be able to get better at it for my other fanfiction, and other fics or one-shots that i will want to write.**


End file.
